Forever
by Kyte
Summary: When the 4 Survivors find a girl on the streets, questions arise. How did she survive this long on he own? Her eyes flash the memories of a time before the infection. She will fight to survive. But will they be able to save her? Francis/OC


**Chapter One: The Beginning**

The young girl woke slowly from the uneasy slumber. Through clouded eyes she slowly observed the room around her. It was hers, the very same as it had been before. For some reason, however, something just didn't feel right. Rising up from the bed, she put on her slippers and crept out into the hall.

It was silent. The door squeaking was like a distant scream, not too loud, but still made her uneasy. She began her descent down the stairs of her home, drawn by the sound of the television. In the dark room, she could barely see the outlines of her parents. Neither of them took any notice of her, their eyes glued to the report on the screen.

It was like walking into a funeral.

She was almost afraid to sit next to her parents, but she knew that whatever was being shown on the screen she needed to see. Her crystalline blue eyes focused onto the television, her ears straining to hear the reporter's voice.

"… just received news that the new vaccine has resulted in a mass break of an unknown disease. We urge everyone to quickly get to a nearby safe house for testing for this disease. This is not a matter of city-wide security, just a mere precaution."

Slowly, a confused look rose upon the girl's face. "Mama?" she asked, "What does this mean?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart," her mother replied, hiding the fear in her voice. "We just have to do what the nice doctors tell us to do. This will all be over before you know it. Now, go wake your sister and get ready to go."

The young girl smiled, standing to go to her room. "Ok, Mama," she replied, more than happy to obey.

… It was over far before anyone had really known it began…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Two Weeks Later*

Kyte Daemon groaned with disgust as she wiped the slime off of her clothes. She never thought this would happen, least of all to her. She looked up to the gray skies, her blue eyes glassy, as if she wasn't really there. Raindrops began to fall, but Kyte didn't run for shelter. At least the rain would cover her scent from those… things…

She took cautious steps down Main Street, passing the shops she once used to know. The pharmacy, the grocery store, the salon… They were now nothing more than empty shells of their former selves. Looking at her reflection in the broken glass, Kyte saw someone both familiar and strange.

The girl in the reflection wore fitted blue jeans, ripped, bloody and mud stained from fighting and running. She also wore a red camisole, covered by a black tank top. Over that she wore a camouflaged gray hooded vest. Black and white Vans adored her feet and black leather gloves covered hands that were covered in mud, blood drying under her nails. She watched as her hand twitched next to her belt, armed with just a pistol, a bottle of pills located on the other side. Her only protection in this abandoned city.

At last, she looked at the face. Pale skin ran over fine features, high cheekbones and unblemished skin. Mud was streaked across her face, but it was unmarred, save for a small cut on her right cheek. Blonde hair fell lifelessly onto her shoulders, dirty and unkempt, held back by a black bandanna. Finally, she met the reflection's blue eyes. Her eyes.

A rustling from a nearby trashcan drew Kyte's attention away from her reflection, as she dropped to one knee, her arm extended, already armed with her pistol. She watched as a cat ran across the street, terrified by Kyte's presence. Kyte sighed and stood slowly. She was becoming more paranoid by the minute. Then again, who could blame her?

Her feet beat a steady rhythm as she walked down the street. She had to keep moving. Slowly, but surely, she was running out of supplies at each base she had created for herself. It wasn't easy trying to survive in a place that was obviously falling apart, but she had to try. She had to wait for her rescue, unlike the others who had crossed the border without fail. They said they'd come back.

_'It only proves that everyone I've ever known was nothing more than a liar,'_ Kyte thought, kicking a rock angrily at a car. She froze as the alarm rang through the city. Her eyes widened as she heard the sadistic screaming. She turned and saw the horde behind her. Sick, disease ridden bodies that moved faster than any movie had portrayed. Their eyes were yellow and empty… and hungry.

One of the infected rushed at her, screeching. As quickly as she could, she once again grabbed her pistol and, in one shot, the infected went down. It was like a domino effect. With every shot, another would rush at her, sometimes more than one. Kyte just kept firing until all she heard were clicks. She was out of bullets. Knocking the infected that was attacking her with the butt of her pistol, she turned and ran to the red painted metal door. She could hear them behind her, but she just kept running.

The door was within her reach, when she felt something wrap around her. It pulled her away, and she thrashed wildly, trying to escape. Her breathing became labored as the creature brought her closer. It was an infected, yes, but something different. It was more… evolved. She screamed as it clawed at her. She was going to die here… at the hands of an infected…

A single gunshot rang through the city, off the walls of the abandoned buildings, whistling past her ear. The creature shrieked and ran off, dropping Kyte on the street, her head bouncing off the asphalt. Her vision blurred and she saw someone kneel down beside her fallen body. The only things she could make out were steel toe boots and that whoever saved her was covered in tattoos.

"Don't worry, you're alright," she heard the person say, obviously a male. "We've got you now…"

Kyte's eyes shut as she blacked out in the arms of her savior.


End file.
